Joy Leftow
Joy Leftow is an American poet, fiction writer, and essayist. . Life Leftow was born in Washington Heights in New York City. Leftow claims to have written her earliest poem, on snowflakes, when she was 4 years old. After dropping out of high school and living for some time on welfare, Leftow restarted her education under the auspices of the New York State Higher Education Opportunity Program and obtained a B.A. from Columbia University in New York City.. During her undergraduate studies, she began writing again by taking elective writing courses. Leftow continued her studies and obtained a post-graduate Masters of Science in Social Work degree from Columbia and a Master of Arts in creative writing from City College of New York. Leftow frequently appears on New York City radio shows, such as the Teachers & Writers Collaborative Radio Show, Everything Goes, Poetry Central, The Sounds of Poetry on Adelphi Radio WBAU-FM,'' Jazz Poetry Café'' with Phillip Gregory on WFLO , Cool on the Groove on Rockland World Radio Program and Indiefeed Performance Poetry.http://www.indiefeedpp.libsyn.com/index.php?post_id=173915 She has also been featured on television programs such as The New Yorkers,.Joy Leftow (author) on AuthorsDen She has read her poetry at CBGB's, the Wetlands, Cornelia Street Cafe, Bowery Poetry Club, the Back Fence, Palmer Vineyards and the Paris Cafe. She organized and hosted the spoken word event at the 4th, 5th and 6th Annual Uptown Arts Stroll event. Leftow still lives in Washington Heights. She is a member of Poets & Writers and is listed at their site. Leftow has also worked with Anthony Whyte and Augustus Publishing Dream Team as editor for several years. In addition to working as a clinical social worker, Leftow taught youth literacy classes for young children through the Beacon program and is also a production editor for Augustus Publishing and The Cartier Street Review. Writing Leftow's poetry is narrative and lyrical, and each poem tells a complete story. Some poems have gained critical acclaim, such as "Tupelo Honey," "Advancing on Satori," and the more recent, "Being Jewish," "My Mother," and "I Sing The Blues For You Today," all of which have been published in several journals Her poems are often gritty and raw urban tales based on her unique observations and experience. Familiar themes in her work encompass analysis of identity and inclusion and family and social issues. She covers themes of overall inclusion and exclusion into various groups in general (the nuclear family) and organizations. Her Jewish identity has become another developing theme. Leftow's first book, A Spot of Bleach & Other Poems and Prose (Big Foot Press, 2005), was praised by the Aquarian East Coast Rocker Aquarian East Coast Rocker March 15–22, Vol.2-338, review by Ana Shamin as :bringing a bold energetic humor to the matters of everyday life. Growing up in a not so “Leave It To Beaver” household, she reflects on her relationships with family members and friends with more sarcasm than you could find in a whole season of “Seinfeld.” Her prose is like a catchy tune, keeping the reader engaged within every line and pause, allowing her words and loud voice to linger around in your head. Her observations and analysis of human nature represent the cynicism with which we think but never have the guts to say out loud." Publications Collected editions * Spot of Bleach, and other poems and prose. Big Foot Press, 2005. Edited *''Streets of New York, Volume II'' (edited with Lisette Matos). New York: Augustus, 2009. *''Streets of New York, Volume III'' (edited with Lisette Matos). New York: Augustus, 2009. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Joy Leftow, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 17, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References *''Guatemalan Sash'': New Press Literary Quarterly, Summer, 1994 *Poets & Writers - Directory of American Poets & Writers * Dee Rimbaud - Art and Writing, an Independent Press Guide * Being Jewish, Poetry in Performance 34, City College of New York, 2006: P.198 * Family History Deja Vu, Another Morning (edited by Lanie Shanxyra P. Rebancos). Lulu Publishing, Dec. 2006 *''Mexican Delight'': Medicinal Purposes, Volume III, No.1, P.2, 2006, * 'Being Jewish': Manhattan Times, Vol.7 No. 18 May 4–10, 2006, Washington Heights/East Harlem Edition (with Spanish Translation) P.10 centerfold * Winner of Footpaths Writers Residency, 2007. Notes External links ;Poems *"Flow Like a River" * Profile and poem "Being Jewish", Cartier Street Review blog. * Joy Leftow's Poetry Blog ;Books *Joy Leftow at Amazon.com ;About *Joy Leftow Official website. Category:American poets Category:Jewish poets Category:Women poets Category:American women writers Category:American essayists Category:People from New York City Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American Jews Category:English-language poets Category:Poets